fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FMF
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 ::::Do you feel the Enemies page takes longer to load? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 20:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm yes, the enemy page is taking longer to load. But I think once we take all the images out, it'll be much faster. Images are always a problem for loading. Theletter 20:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Reporting : Enemies in Townshire (EnemyDBTS template) added. (Except for the terrified version of enemies in the Big Top) --Theletter 22:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know if it's just the pictures, i think it might be too much data that is retrieved, right now it reads the db page 8 times (image, description, hp, level, miscinfo, damagetypes, special, loot) for each enemy. now with only the ss deckjoke and pantry of ill omen it takes about 30 seconds to load on my computer. I really hope it's just the images... --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 06:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Nevermind, I just checked the page on a different computer (a laptop that entered the page for the first time) and it took much less time, not too much of a difference from what we had before we started using the db--Fearfeasa MacFeasa 07:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I made a copy of the enemies page so that we'll be able to compare the loading time of the pages once we replace all the tables. :::::The copy page is loading at about the same speed as the Enemy page, for me. - But I'm almost positive it'll take (much) less time without the images. --Theletter 10:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We'll check when the whole page is changed - who knows, maybe it'll run faster^^ --11:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Strange and New Pets The Pearrot recipe, as you probably know has been found. The Shadow Chiken is not in the game yet, we'll see when they add it. Also, there is a pet that looks like a purple doodle.... And now the recipe of the Rabbit has yet to be found. Theletter 16:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Back to the Database So far we have Template:EnemiesDBFU ; Template:EnemiesDBTS and Template:EnemiesDBBB "complete" (missing just some info and probably need minor cleanups) and ready to go! --Theletter 22:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : I'll try to get on it as soon as possible, also, we need to add info to the Guitar-Shredding Werewolf Explosion section of the Enemies page --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 22:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :i had some trouble with the enemies page, when i get back home I'll fix it FMF 11:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I see. For some reason I can't edit the Enemies Page Nevermind, I could edit it. (but the Enemies Backup page is messed up too, so...). But I left a comment saying we're working on it... That's the best I could do for now. --Theletter 15:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :You might want to know that I added an enemy to the Student Art Gallery on the DBFU. So...yeah. --Theletter 23:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if the tabs will mess up the templates... But I don't think tabs should be used in the Enemies page (it'll make it more difficult to seach for something with ctrl+F...) and also it'll be calling even more templates for the info, thus probably taking even longer to load... (the tab will call the tab template, the tab template will call the table template and the table template will call the DB template... And that's a long string of calling.). I don't really know what went wrong with the Enemies page, I'm no expert but I'll try to look it. Theletter 11:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is that the page is too complex, it calls to many templates (or the same template too many times) - we've hit the limit. at the moment I'm trying to make a more efficient data retrieving template so that we can at least display the FU enemies on one page, you can see my progress on EnemiesFU. after it can be displayed I think I'll start messing around with substitution (I'm not sure but i think this function can make it possible to display more enemies without messing the page up) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 11:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::The EnemiesFU page is looking good. What if we make different pages for each location (FU, TS, BB etc) with the enemies for that location and then just transclude them into the main Enemies page? Is that what you have in mind? If so, I think that could be a good solution. --Theletter 13:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Template:EnemiesDBTW is done! Moving on to Nostalgya =) --Theletter 15:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well done! I need to clean the code enought to make 5 more enemies appear in the enemies page... --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 16:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::The Template:EnemiesDBNG is practically finished. We're missing enemy images for most of the Guitar Shredding area though... I'lll try to get them up soon enough. Oh and I'll add the Special attack dialogue parameter, it will be useful. ::The EnemiesFU2 page is looking great, this might be the way to go. Loading fast too for now. Tell me if there's anything else you need my help for. --Theletter 21:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :I still need to check how i can cram in those 5 enemies (too many enemies in the student gallery) I'll try testing what's the difference between using a template and using text for the headers (it might work slower but i want all of FU enemies to be together in one page. I'll continue testing tomorrow --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 22:58, May 13, 2011 (UTC) The EnemiesFU3 page is looking soo good! Great job there. (I almost don't feel like going with Gem's design now... except it saves room...) Anything I can do to help? --Theletter 12:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree. But if we're deliberating what info is most important and needs to appear on the Main enemies page, I still think that the Damage Types is most important, more so than drops... Also Gem's design is good, but I think we could improve the visual aspect of it. I'll give you an example of what I think the tables on the enemy pages should look like in a sec, and you'll tell me what you think. --Theletter 13:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC)